McCartney Masters - Disc 1
's songs. They are owned by and , and . I'm just a fan of his music, and I made this compilation.}} ---- |artist = |released = 13th June 2012 |recorded = December 1969 - Mid 2008 |length = 0:57:13 |genre = |label = |producer = , , |compiler = C.Syde65}} McCartney Masters is a compiled by C.Syde65. It is not an official Paul McCartney album and thus can not be bought. This 3-disc greatest hits album includes many of Paul McCartney's greatest hits, either as a solo artist, with , or another musician, along with some of my personal favourite songs. The album includes 45 tracks that were recorded between December 1969 and Mid 2008. Here is the track listing for the first of the three discs. The track listing for the second and third discs can be found here and here. More information regarding the recording sessions and dates for the post- songs recorded by Paul McCartney can be found here. Disc One — Track Listing *Artist: *Released: 17th April 1970 *Recorded: December 1969 *Duration: 0:00:46 *Genre: *Label: *Author: Paul McCartney *Producer: Paul McCartney *Artist: Paul McCartney *Released: 17th April 1970 *Recorded: 22nd February 1970 *Duration: 0:03:53 *Genre: *Label: Apple Records *Author: Paul McCartney *Producer: Paul McCartney *Artist: Paul McCartney *Released: 17th April 1970 *Recorded: 22nd February 1970 *Duration: 0:02:35 *Genre: Pop Music *Label: Apple Records *Author: Paul McCartney *Producer: Paul McCartney *Artist: , Paul McCartney *Released: 17th May 1971 *Recorded: 10th November 1970 *Duration: 0:04:13 *Genre: Pop Music *Label: Apple Records *Author: Paul McCartney *Producer: Linda McCartney, Paul McCartney *Artist: *Released: 23rd March 1973 *Recorded: March 1972 *Duration: 0:04:09 *Genre: Pop Music *Label: Apple Records *Author: Linda McCartney, Paul McCartney *Producer: Paul McCartney *Artist: Paul McCartney and Wings *Released: 1st June 1973 *Recorded: October 1972 *Duration: 0:03:13 *Genre: *Label: Apple Records *Author: Linda McCartney, Paul McCartney *Producer: *Artist: Paul McCartney and Wings *Released: 1st December 1972 *Recorded: November 1972, , , *Duration: 0:03:09 *Genre: *Label: Apple Records *Author: Linda McCartney, Paul McCartney *Producer: Paul McCartney *Artist: Paul McCartney and Wings *Released: 1st December 1972 *Recorded: November 1972, , London, England *Duration: 0:04:35 *Genre: Reggae Music *Label: Apple Records *Author: Linda McCartney, Paul McCartney *Producer: Paul McCartney *Artist: Paul McCartney and Wings *Released: 5th December 1973 *Recorded: September 1973, *Duration: 0:05:13 *Genre: Pop Music *Label: Apple Records *Author: Linda McCartney, Paul McCartney *Producer: Paul McCartney *Artist: Paul McCartney and Wings *Released: 26th October 1973 *Recorded: August - September 1973, EMI Studios, Lagos, Nigeria *Duration: 0:03:47 *Genre: Rock Music *Label: Apple Records *Author: Linda McCartney, Paul McCartney *Producer: Paul McCartney *Artist: Paul McCartney and Wings *Released: 5th December 1973 *Recorded: September 1973, EMI Studios, Lagos, Nigeria *Duration: 0:04:46 *Genre: Pop Music *Label: Apple Records *Author: Linda McCartney, Paul McCartney *Producer: Paul McCartney *Artist: Paul McCartney and Wings *Released: 5th December 1973 *Recorded: September 1973, EMI Studios, Lagos, Nigeria *Duration: 0:03:26 *Genre: , *Label: Apple Records *Author: Linda McCartney, Paul McCartney *Producer: Paul McCartney *Artist: Paul McCartney and Wings *Released: 5th December 1973 *Recorded: September 1973, EMI Studios, Lagos, Nigeria *Duration: 0:04:09 *Genre: , Rock Music *Label: Apple Records *Author: Linda McCartney, Paul McCartney *Producer: Paul McCartney *Artist: Paul McCartney and Wings *Released: 5th December 1973 *Recorded: September - October 1973, EMI Studios, Lagos, Nigeria *Duration: 0:04:52 *Genre: *Label: Apple Records *Author: Linda McCartney, Paul McCartney *Producer: Paul McCartney *Artist: Paul McCartney and Wings *Released: 25th October 1974 *Recorded: July 1974, Sound Shop Studios, *Duration: 0:04:28 *Genre: Rock Music *Label: Apple Records *Author: Linda McCartney, Paul McCartney *Producer: Paul McCartney Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Pages related to Paul McCartney